callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knife
The is an Equipment item in Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), and is set to appear in Modern Warfare 3. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon Riley uses the throwing knife to injure Manuel Roba in his home in Mexico. Simon Ghost Riley Knife throw MW2G.png|Riley throws a knife at Robas Manuel Roba knifed MW2G.png|A knife penetrates Roba's right arm Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Throwing Knife is seen only once in the Campaign, at the end of "Endgame", where "Soap" MacTavish uses it to kill General Shepherd. This throwing knife has a unique model based on the GI tanto, and cannot be used anywhere else in the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Throwing Knife is unlocked as Equipment at level 7. It deals the same damage as the regular Knife; it is always a one-hit-kill unless in a private match with health set to double. It also cancels out Last Stand or Final Stand and immediately kills the player, just like the Knife. Players will receive only one knife; however, any thrown knife can be retrieved, regardless of who threw it, unless it is not selected as the player's equipment. It can also be replenished with Scavenger. After throwing the knife, a number of events can happen: *The knife hits an enemy player, scoring a kill and leaving the knife in the body. *The knife hits a friendly player, dealing no damage but leaving the knife embedded in the body, unless on Hardcore game modes, where the damage will be dealt back to the thrower or cause a Team Kill. *The knife hits the ground at a certain angle, causing it to clatter to a stop, where it can be retrieved. *The knife becomes embedded in a surface (walls, etc.) from where it can be retrieved. *The knife hits any surface at a certain angle, causing it to ricochet (as with the Grenade Launcher) and flip an extra several feet. In this instance, the knife is still deadly and can kill, provided it does not stop moving.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14tCmsJk5M The Throwing Knife is popular with stealth classes as it is silent, gives no warning (unlike grenades), and even if the player misses, there is a good chance the target will not notice (unless they see the knife go straight by or hear it ricochet). However, it has a short effective range, as it rapidly descends towards the ground the farther it is thrown. Thus, at longer ranges it is necessary to aim above the target for it to be thrown accurately. The throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to master because it requires practice to aim at targets and throw it, usually in a quick succession and during movement. Throwing the Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing the knife. Throwing Knife Crosshair.jpg|Crosshair Throwing Knife Before Being Thrown.jpg|Throwing Knife, before being thrown. ThrowingKnifeDropped.jpg|Throwing Knife, after being thrown. Call of Duty: Black Ops retrieves his Throwing Knife from the body of the dead soldier.]] The throwing knife briefly appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. During the mission "WMD", before approaching the main control room, Weaver opens a door and is immediately faced with an enemy. Weaver proceeds to throw a throwing knife at the soldier, instantly killing him. Weaver then retrieves his knife. It is the Throwing Knife's only appearance in the entire game, as it is essentially replaced by the Tomahawk in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Throwing knives appear in the Nintendo DS version of Black Ops, first spotted in the launch trailer. Unlike the consoles, this DS throwing knife is used by converting the player's own knife in a ranged weapon, via the ADS button. It also has unlimited ammo, so recovering lost knives and losing a melee weapon isn't an issue. The throwing knife is always a one hit kill, except on zombie mode, where it is a three hit kill. The throwing knife is available in single player and multiplayer for the player's use, available from the start as part of the knife. Like in the consoles, the DS throwing knife can also ricochet and bounce off/on objects or surfaces and still get kills. However, the only items the knife can get stuck in are enemies and other targets, as it ricochets off of everything else. In Zombies, it is unlocked from default and kills a zombie in three hits in the body or one headshot at any range, making a good and effective weapon for accumulating points on early rounds. Interestingly, it gives 410 points per headshot on the first round, but adds 50 points each round it passes, giving 460 and 510 points on the second and third round respectively, and so on. Knife blopsDS ADS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The throwing knife will make a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used in the Multiplayer World Premiere Trailer. It appears to have a faster movement and throwing speed than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. Throwing_Knife_Multiplayer_MW3.jpg|The Throwing Knife about to be thrown MW3TK.png|Throwing Knife in action. TKMW3RT.png|The Throwing Knife being thrown. TKINACTIONMW3.png|The throwing knife's crosshairs in MW3, the same found in MW2 File:MW3_Throwing_knife.png|The Throwing knife in Create-A-Class Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *The Throwing Knife is thrown at a speed of 28.3 m/s. *When the riot shield is being held by the player, and a throwing knife is thrown, in 3rd person, the player acts out a special animation. They will wave their hand and point with two fingers, acting out a finger gun animation. *There is a glitch, if the player shoots one shot with most guns, and then quickly press and hold the equipment button while using the Throwing Knife, the players screen will tilt to the right.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msD0uYII3qs *This glitch can be used to pull off a "silent killcam". This is easiest to do with a weapon that can one shot kill. If the player quickly pulls out the knife after firing, on the killcam the shot will not happen. Instead, the killer will simply pull out the throwing knife at an angle and then the victim will apparently just drop dead for no reason. *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on the side of the throwing knife. This is most easily seen with a sniper scope. *On the Multiplayer map Skidrow, back near the boxes, a throwing knife can be seen stuck in a table. However, it cannot be picked up like a regular throwing knife. *If the player goes on to Terminal and throws a throwing knife through one of the metal detectors, it will light up as if the player had walked through it. *On the throwing knife, there are the words "Ryan Lastimosa", an Infinity Ward employee. *When using the throwing knife with the Riot Shield, the player throws the knife with the same hand that holds the shield with. *Throwing Knives can eventually cause a car to explode if a player has the patience to keep throwing the knife off of a car and retrieving it. *It is possible to destroy air support with a throwing knife. However, the aerial vehicle must be damaged enough for the throwing knife to finish it off. *At extreme angles, it is possible for the Throwing Knife to ricochet and cover greater distances. *If a throwing knife is stuck through glass and then the glass is shot, and broken, the knife will stay suspended in air (same with C4). *The Fragmentation Grenades have exactly the same throwing arc and can thus be used to practice throws. *The Throwing Knife uses the same model as the Tactical Knife. *In a Throwing Knife game/round winning killcam if the server times out the knife will go through all surfaces until the game gets the error. *Originally, soldiers in every faction in multiplayer were to yell "Throwing a knife!" in their language when one was thrown. *The symbol for the throwing knife in Create A Class is different from the actual knife thrown. *In singleplayer, the player will always hit Shepherd in the eye no matter where the player aims. *The throwing knife has a unique cross hair. *In a situation where one player throws a throwing knife at another player, and the other player knifes the thrower, it is possible for both players to die. This requires precise timing, though. Black Ops (DS) *N-Space mentioned borrowing the Goldeneye DS team's Throwing Knife mechanic. Video Video:Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 Throwing Knife Tips Tutorial Range and Types By Xplict91|Knife throwing demonstration at effective range. Video:Myth Madness: 18 of 21|Destroying a Harrier with a throwing knife. Video:MW2 - Most Unbelievable Amazing Knife Throw Ever (Original)|An example of an amazingly lucky throwing knife kill. References Category:Knives Category:Equipment Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons